


Time is Running Out

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Attempted Seduction, Baking, Crack Relationships, Dark Magic, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Gellert has already met Jacob as Percival Graves, Gellert is gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jacob is still jacob, Jacob remebers, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Newt stays, Newt wants to learn how to bake, Please Don't Hate Me, Second Chances, Seduction, Tina Screws up, Unresolved Sexual Tension, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: Tina is intrusted with the arrest and transport of the most dangerous dark wizard back to Magic headquarters but thank to the unsupervised of Madame President and the lack of of sercurity of the fellow wizards who murdered the young muggle teenager. Grindelwald has a chance and quickly managed to escape once more quickly apparating and find himself in a certain Muggle baker’s bakery….(loosely inspired by the song of the same name and lack of sleep plus my friends crack theories is to blame!)





	1. Chapter One-The Great Escape and a Wizard’s Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Alright as you already guessed by the tags and pairing that this will never happen that that's the good thing about fanfiction you can make to happen right?

Chapter One-The Great Escape and a Wizard’s Nightmare 

___________________________________________________________

“Propentina Goldstien arrest this fiend at once!” ordered the Mamade President after witnessing the transformation of Percival Graves into Gellert Grindelwald the most dangerous wizard of all time. Tina blinked for a moment before nodding quickly and shooting a smile at Newt who returned the smile then she quickly and roughly pulled the coat of the now arrested whom’s grin only grew then spoke to all the wizard in all seriousness. “You’ll won’t be able to hold me for long.” making her somewhat nervous as she lead him out of the tunnel as the beast collector followed closely behind. 

 

After a few moments in the tunnels Newt suddenly spoke to Gellert scanning the wizard for a weapon of his wand.”Oh and what is that Gringelwald?” Yet Grindelwald stayed silent to the question yet chuckled darkly creating a pool of fear in the beast collector’s stomach.Walking over the rail Newt raised his brown in confusion as many thoughts and questions appeared in his mind. ‘This was too easy and why would Grindelwald let himself get caught knowing the instant of his powers and capabilities. Or perhaps Grindelwald let himself be captured even though he could possessed the Elder's wand-’ all his thoughts seem to stop as he noticed that handcuffs were barely locked around his wrists and how he grin realization settled in as Newt started to get his wand out before the dark wizard whispered. “Apparate.” As a bright flash blinding the two unsuspecting wizards Tina’s loosened on his coat as she covered her eyes shielding her eyes. A dark chuckle was heard as the flash dimmed to show that Grindelwald was nowhere to be seen Tina fell to her knees as she cursed herself whispering. “He’s gone Newt how did this happen he’s gone…”The beast collector only stared at his friend in sorrow and anger as he looked at the empty space where once stood the Dark Wizard: Gellert Grindelwald.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
well that chapter one feed back and kudos welcome also check out my first story in this fandom


	2. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald swears to avenge the death of Credence and Newt come to the realization that he can’t leave for London...

Grindelwald apparated a blocks away from the train station in a abandoned alleyway on the streets of New York. The wizard clenched his fists as he played the devastating sence in his mind: the way Creedence looked at him frightened those dark eyes full of rage- Gellert shook his head as he took a deep breath he will avenge Creedence. Yes..he’ll make that blasted Beast Collector pay with his life as did Creedence. With that in mind the wizard smiled darkly as he though back to the muggle baker that befriended the beast collector. 

Another feeling started to grow as he remembered the baker...he felt himself wanting even hoping to cross paths with the muggle not as Graves as he had done in the past. No, the ministry as well as the beast collector would be searching for Pervial Graves...would know that he was Gellert Grindelwald. A thought crossed his mind at the fact. ‘Does he know about him? Has his fellow wizard friends told him what kind of vile monster he is?’ Grindelwald grew slightly worried as he carefully began to walk out of the alleyway as he knew it was going to ways till he would find his way to the bakery let alone of hiding...

~Meanwhile with Newt and Tina~

“It’s not your fault.” Newt said for the umpthteeth time as they walked out to the beginning of the train station ports. Tine was unresponsive as she walked with the beast collector as she was self loathing mentally kicking herself for not being to vigilant or cautious. She should’ve know it wasn’t any wizard she was in charge of transporting but Gellert Grindelwald the most dangerous wizard in the world! Newt watched her silently worried the she might harm herself out of anger or that the ministry of magic might harm her or do far worse than men erase her memories...Newt also knew that he couldn’t leave New York not now with Gellert Grindelwald on the loose and Jacob actually having a chance of remembering. No he’s going to stay here in a New York London could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back! Sorry about this chapter being extremely short but I promise the next one won’t be as short and just setting it up!
> 
> As always Feedback always welcomed!


End file.
